Becoming one of Them
by Rabbiht
Summary: Of course, becoming a vampire & living in peace is hard for Bella Swan. Then there's the force so powerful it's able to erase the Cullen's exsistance. Love is tested, difficult decisions & sacrifices must be made, & only Bella is able to decide the outcom
1. Goodbyes

The hours ticked away slowly at my ending life, and the start of my new one.

"Are you all packed?" Charlie smiled sadly. His discomfort was as obvious as the sun in the sky, well the sun anywhere but in Forks. Ever since I mentioned Edward was going to Alaska too, he had been uncomfortable no matter what I said to reassure him.

"Yeah, just about," I sighed, tucking my cd player between the legs of a pair of jeans in my suitcase. Edward's lulliby was still inside. I had listened to it every night since I excepted his proposal. That, is what had made me uncomfortable. We hadn't told Charlie, and we wouldn't for a few weeks. If I told him now, then he could easily prevent me from going using who knows what force. But if I was in Alaska when I told him the news, he would have to accept it regardless.

I only had one suitcase and a small carry-on bag. I would worry about getting warmer clothes when I got to Alaska. Not that it would matter, Alice assured me, the cold wouldn't be much of a problem to us. The heavy clothes just made us look less suspicious, we had to "blend in" she told me.

Charlie pulled my suitcase off the bed, and carried it downstairs to the kitchen. I followed, my carry-on slung around my shoulder. I dreaded what I would have to do next.

The only thing left was the goodbyes. I would make sure I took my time during this part of the process. Only time would tell when I would see Charlie again.

He stepped foreward akwardly, and I stepped into him, completing the hug. He lay his head on my hair, not letting me go. I listened to his breathing, and his heart beat, tuning it with my own. His arms were fastened around me tightly, and I thought that any minute I would faint from lack of oxygen.

Finally, he released me, a decades worth of goodbyes didn't compare. Even as excited as I was to leave with Edward, I still felt bad leaving Charlie alone. He held me at arms length, his large hands on my shoulders. "Bella, don't forget your old dad now, remember to call sometimes," his smile was genuine, "have fun kid."

"Thanks, dad," I blinked back the tears I knew would eventually come. _You have no idea how much fun it'll be._ I thought to myself.

Then, as if planned, a loud knock echoed through from the door. I scrambled to answer it, knowing who would be on the other side.

Edward Cullen, my Edward, stood there on the porch. He smiled at me, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. I knew immediately somthing was wrong, but I smiled back, making sure my face didn't show anything.

"Hello, Edward," Charlie leaned against the counter. Charlie had forgiven Edward for the most part, but I knew Charlie still held some kind of grudge. He didn't like the fact that I was leaving with the person who caused me so much grief a few months ago.

"Hello, Cheif Swan," Edward greeted him politely.

Edward helped me get the few things I had and took them to the shiny Volvo parked further down the driveway.

"So you're going _straight_ to the airport? You know I can take you," Charlie attempted weakly, but his emphesis on "straight" was clear. He knew by now that I wouldn't change my mind.

"Yes, dad," I turned to leave. Lying was a piece of cake for me now. I knew perfectly well, that I wasn't going to Alaska by plane. Edward was at the door waiting for me.

"Ready, Bella?" his voice was luring and patient.

"Yep," I managed to say before my heart pounded loudly. Edward stifled a laugh and I put my head down quickly as I left so he couldn't see my reddened face.

"Bye, dad!" I called from the passenger side of the Volvo before I got in. Charlie waved and shut the door, keeping the rain from getting inside.

My white sweatshirt was already wet from the rain and my hair was beginning to plaster to my face. As we drew closer to the Cullen's house, pushing 95 mph, I had to ask the question eating away at my mind, "what's wrong? You don't seem pleased." I glanced at his expression from the corner of my eye.

He seemed to be chosing his words carefully. Then, he looked at me with deep intensity. His eyes were coal black, his stare piercing. His gaze narrowed to mine, "our plans have changed."

(a/n) Well, that's the first chapter in my ending to Eclipse, by Stephanie Meyer. I can't wait to put the next chapter up!!! I have so many ideas. So everyone is reading fanfic. endings, but the next book in the Twilight series will come out next August. If you want information, go to Stephanie's sight. Also, there might be a movie!!! Yay! Well, please rate and comment! **I do not own anything of Stephanie Meyer's. This is purely fanfiction and is in no way associated with the real work.**


	2. The Room

"What do you mean?" I tried to stay calm, but his eyes burned into me.

He searched my face for something, but couldnt find it. "You'll see," he growled. Then, he was opening the door for me. I hadn't noticed we'd stopped, let alone arrived at the Cullen's mansion. Edward walked briskly beside me, no longer patient at my human speed.

He opened the door for me and I walked inside. The house was as beautiful as it ever was. Esme and Carslile stood by the door when I entered, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice stood further into the elegant room as still as stone.

"Welcome, dear," Esme smiled softly. Her eyes were comforting and made me feel as if this was my home to begin with.

"It's good to see you again," I replied automatically. She showed me to a seat by the dining room table.

"We will have to hurry the process along. Edward will change you here in Forks, tonight. Apparently, our friends in Alaska have company and another group of vampires in the area might not be the best of ideas," he let news sink in for a moment then continued, "also, Alice has seen the Volturi paying us a visit soon." Edward stood behind me, his hands gripping the back of the chair. His knuckles whitened. "And because we don't know how long the guests are staying in Alaska, we don't know how long you'll have to wait. So, in keeping my promise, you'll be changed tonight," he didn't seem distressed at changing me sooner then expected, only Edward seemed to mind.

Esme took my hand in her cold one and led me to a different room, while Carslile talked to Edward, alone, in another. "Carslile is just going over everything one last time with Edward," Esme told me after we had entered a spare room.

I hadn't had much time to sift through what was being told to me. Now fear sunk in and my breathing quickened. Esme noticed. Even if I was excited to be turned, I had not emotionally prepared myself.

"Edward will take exactly half your blood. During that time, to make it easier on him, don't try to move around much. Restricting oneself to a certain amount is alot simpler if it's not difficult. More of his instincts will kick in if you move," she explained.

It was hard to listen to her explain the process. My questions though, were about what would follow. "Esme, what happens after he...I mean I've sort of..." I couldn't continue, my throat completely dried out. It was true that I did know partially what happened, but I didn't get a taste of four days of it, thank goodness.

"It's usually different for everyone, Bella, but for the most part, it's the hardest and the most painful," I was glad she was honest, but worry still spread over my face. "It'll be alright, we'll all be here for you during that time." Her eyes comforted me, their hazel color melted my insides. Her motherly impact was grand in my mind.

The door opened and Carslile led me, leaving Esme, to a room further tucked away in the house. I had never been to this part of the house, no, I had never even noticed this part of the house. It was a long hallway, with only one door at the end. It was like all the other doors in the house, but it gave off a feeling of no return. The closer we drew to that perticular door, the more my heart throbbed wildly. I kept my head down, forcing the fear out of my eyes.

It was an empty room inside the door. An empty room without any windows or other means of exits. The walls were a pale tan, the floor a cold cement. Even with tennis shoes on I could feel the chill being admitted by the floor itself. But that's not what made me shiver. The room itself wasn't completely unpleasent looking, but knowing what would happen here made a me tremble. Before I stepped inside Carslile put his hand in front of my body, keeping me from moving foreward. "You'll stay here over the next few days, just as a percaution," he didn't look down to face me, but I could tell he would only show kindness in his methods.

I walked in and Carslile shut the door behind me. I was to wait for Edward. Minutes, hours, seemed to pass by in the solitary room but no sounds could've been heard from the small room. No smells, no nothing could be anything from that room. The temperature seemed to drop rapidly ever since I had entered the room.

Finally, the door opened again and Edward, hesitating, entered. Shutting the door behind him, he moved swiftly to face me, his eyes holding mine. I heard the door lock from the outside and I suddenly knew why there was nothing emitted from the room. This was intentional, it made _my_ smell, the only fragrance I couldn't smell engulf the room, so Edward couldn't refuse. Carslile must've known that Edward would debate with himself about changing me.

Edwards gaze was forceful, his eyes still coal black. _Had he not eaten for a while?_ The thought intruded my frantic mind. _Of course not_, I realized, _but that would all change very soon_.

Please comment!!! Thanks! (a/n) well that's all for that chapter. I can't wait for the next chapter, it's gonna be my favorite, I've already started writing it and can't wait to share it.


	3. Mistakes

He no longer looked like my kind, gentle Edward. He gave off an intensity so powerful, when he stepped foreward, I flinched, shying away from such a being.

"Bella," he stepped foreward, breathing my name, his breath toying with my nose, its fragrance so unique. His voice was lustful and inviting. I hoped that death would come sooner.

Edward was inches away, then he slipped something cool to the touch on my finger. I looked down and gasped. It was my wedding ring, that had once belonged to Edward's mother, as beautiful as ever. As I marveled at its beauty, Edward seemed to get even more impatient. He swept my hair from my face and placed his cheek against the nape of my neck. He inhaled briefly before pulling away. His jaw was set tightly in his face. I waited. Edward stared at me for an endless amount of moments. He must've been still resisting his instincts. Finally, he gave a small chuckle. He flashed a toothy grin, a new wave of shivers engulfing me.

"How long I've dreamed of this moment, well, thought about this moment seeing as I can't dream," Edward's voice didn't sound like his own. Then, suddenly, in the blink of an eye, he was behind me, "tonight I feast."

For a split second I could see, out of the corner of my eye, fire dancing wildly in his eyes. Before I knew it, his icy lips were pressed firmly against my neck. His touch made my body grow hot, and begin to sweat. It felt like the energy was slowly but steadily being taken out of me. Pulled from every end of my body and out towards my neck. I shrunk to the floor, collapsing onto my knees. Edward swiftly lowered also, a laugh emerging from his throat, never removing his deathly cold mouth. I could hear the blood draining through to him. It nausiated me.

Finally, I could tell my body was half of what it used to be. Any moment he would release me, pull away, and I would officially be a newborn vampire. But he didn't stop. I could feel all my blood rushing to my neck. That's when it began to hurt. It was so painful, it stung with every passing second. Why wasn't he stopping? Could he stop? No. The answer rang loudly in my ears. Of course he wasn't going to. Why hadn't I considered Edward's words when he had said I was temptingly irrisistable? Why hadn't I asked Carlisle to change me? I, Bella Swan, would die here today.

A scream escaped my lips. My voice cracked and forced. I gasped, trying to reclaim the air air escaping me. I tried to break free but Edward's grasp held me there, his thirst uncuenchable. Then the lock unlatched loudly. The door opened quickly, and Carlisle with everyone but Jasper behind him stood flabberghasted.

"Oh, God," Alice's creamy voice gasped.

"Get him off of Bella," Carlisle roared, "now!" His voice was sharp. _Did he always sound like that?_ I wondered.

Before I could follow with my eyes, Edward swooped me up, his mouth only hovering above my neck as if not ready to let go of the feast he was enjoying. But he wasn't able to keep me there long, because Emmett and Rosalie had pinned him down on the opposite side of the room from me. It was Carlisle that held me now, my blood staining his shirt.

I was shaking violently, my eyesight failing me, fading in and out. Carlisle was ordering Edward to be taken away from the house and Esme and Alice were to prepare something, my hearing failing me too.

"She's lost so much blood," Alice said, looking away as we all moved with haste through the long hallway, towards the main part of the house.

I saw Edward being hoisted up as we left, resisting his siblings hold. Then the light seemed to fade to nothingness.

I felt a cold liquid on my arm, then it was wiped off, followed by a needle being injected. I would've flinched but I didn't have the strength or will power to do it. "All I can do is give her a sedative and monitor her tonight," Carlisle spoke calmly with autority. It soothed me, Carlisle was always in control of the situation and if his word was present, then I would follow it.

"Will she be alright?" Rosalie's perfect angelic voice spoke next. I could tell that she was in agony just being beside me, having to push aside her probable thirst.

"I'm not sure, but it'll be one long night. We can only hope for the best. Edward took almost all of her blood, even Alice didn't see this coming. I made a mistake, a terrible one, and now Bella is paying for it. I knew I should've changed her myself," did I sense regret in Carlisle's voice? He sounded hurt, as if a loved one had just died, well, he might not be far off the mark if I was really considered family, "if my guess is right, her body will still change, though in her state I don't know if she'll see the sun rise tomorrow."


	4. Visits

_Whatever you do, don't open your eyes, Bella. _Something inside me told me that, a quite voice, the ones I usually try to ignore. _You will lose everything if you do. If that happens, then your new senses will take over. Don't open your eyes. It'll all begin from there._

When I awoke I didn't open my eyes. I had a feeling I should trust that voice, until convinced otherwise. Even without seeing I felt many pairs of eyes on me. I was upright in a bed. The fluffy pillows had been supporting my head, and my body was under several crisp white sheets.

"Bella?" Alice struggled. Her cool hands encased mine. "Bella," this time she sounded relieved.

"Hmm?" was my only reply.

"Carlisle! She's awake! Hurry!" Alices voice was extatic.

"Bella, thank goodness," I couldn't hear his entrance but I could feel the slight breeze as he strided towards me.

"You scared us, honey," Esme's voice sounded to left. Everyone must've been there.

"What happened?" my voice surprisingly strong, noit wavering at all.

"Well," Carlisle must've been debating how much to tell me, "Edward took a bit too much blood. You've been unconcious for a few days."

My thoughts immediately directed themselves towards Edward, "where is he?"

"Would you like to see him?" Esme asked cautiously.

"Yes, please," I replied without hesitation.

The door opened and I felt Edward's presence manifest over me. "Oh, Bella," Edward's voice, for the first time I'd heard, was shakey, "Bella, I..."

I held up a hand for silence. Even without opening my eyes I knew he looked horrible, not that he really could. I felt bad that I had asked this of him, when I could've taken the easy way with Carlisle.

I patted the blankets beside me and made room for him, but he didn't come, "I'm not afraid of you," I smiled trying to reassure him. "It's not your fault," I breathed.

"Do you know what I did to you?" he was apalled. "I could've killed you if Carlisle hadn't..."

I held up my hand again. I smiled, only slightly, shaking my head in disagreement. "Carlisle," Edward sounded confused.

"What's wrong?" I kept my smile plain on my face, not knowing what would come next.

"Yes, I see," Carlisle agreed to something unheard by me.

"Bella?" it was Rosalie that spoke now, her velvet voice disturbed.

"Yes?" I asked still holding my smile.

"Why aren't you opening your eyes?"

My smile faded and I knew I couldn't just simply tell them that a "voice in my head" told me not to open them. "I guess I woke up, yes, and no."

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not supposed to open them," I mumbled. "Carlisle, do you think I could go outside? I need some fresh air."

"That's fine," my question didn't catch him off guard, but I could hear the hesitation.

"Edward, can you help me?" I asked, flinging my legs over teh side of the bed I was occupying.

He didn't come to get me, "Bells, you don't feel funny or hurt, do you?"

I thought for a moment, I proceeded carefully, "no, why?" _Oh, _I thought, _I guess I should be in pain. I was on the verge of immortality. I guess I got lucky. Maybe I payed with all the times I've been so accident prone._ I laughed silently.

Carlisle refrased Edward's question, "are you sure nothing feels akward, actually," he paused, "are you thirst?"

"Hmm," I pondered the question. Now that he mentioned it, I was pretty parched, "I'll have some water if you don't mind."

That's when I felt all eyes on me. Esme actually gasped. "Bella, you aren't..." Carlisle put his fingers to my neck, he was checking my pulse. He stepped backward confused. "This may not make much sense, but she has no heartbeat as far as I can hear, yet she has a pulse. Her body is functioning without a heart," he wasn't speaking to me anymore.

"How is that possible? What did I do?" Edward's voice held confusion and a trace of anger.

"Cool," Emmett laughed calmly.

"Shut up, Emmett," Alice growled, and he went silent at once.

A conversation was taking place, unhearable to my ears. They were deep in discussion when the heat of the room crashed against my body. The air suffocating me where I sat. "I need some air," I chocked out, getting out of bed clumsily.

"No, Bella, you stay here," Edward finally came near me only to push me back down with one hand effortlessly. The more I stayed the harder it was to bear, the more difficult it was to _live_.

"Really, I..." I complained, unable to catch my breath to finish my sentence.

"Just sit tight for a moment until we figure this out," Edward wasn't paying attention to me, but the conversation.

I snapped, inside I could feel me snap. Outside, I could only have guessed I had a distorted expression. "NO!" I thundered. The silent talking ceased. I got up again running my hands on the wall until I felt the door. No one moved, and I left. I knew roughly where I was in the house. I should've been on the second story right beside the stairs.

I raced down the stairs, fumbling in the main entrance. My body was heavy and the sooner I left the better I'd feel. Besides, if I stayed then I'd only be taken back to be examined. I opened the door to feel the fierce wind on my face. The rain pounded the ground and me as I stepped out into the open. In a matter of seconds my clothes and I were soaked. It felt good, exhuberating.

That was the first time I heard the voice. It was a familar, sing-song type of voice, very pleased, it seemed like, to be talking to me, "Bella, Bella, my dear Isabella. Oh, what have they done to you?" The voice sounded disgusted but recovered quickly, "ah, well," I'd heard the voice before, but where? "Oh, Bella? Why don't you meet me, I'm in the meadow to your left, I believe you've been there before."

That voice, where had I heard it? "Please come soon, I don't want to have to send all of Italy to come escort you to me," the voice sang, happily.

It hit me like a bolt of lightning, I remembered. Him, the head of the Volturi, Aro. He was here to collect on Edward's, my, part of our deal.


	5. Beginnings

Wait for Edward or go now? My mind darted through my options I had. I could go now with Aro and maybe keep Edward and the rest of the family out of it. Or choice two, I could get everyone involved.

The answer my brain screamed involved Edward but my fragile heart refused all my logic. As the rain and the sky thundered, I pushed my feet to take me to him. I ran with everything I had, towards Aro. Even without my eyes, someone seemed to be guiding my body through the thick trees and greenery. Any moment one of the Cullens would realize my absence.

With every step I took a sting shot up through my legs, a pang of guilt in my heart. I was positive Edward would disapprove of my actions. I couldn't afford to get them in my messes.

Twigs snapped under my feet and branches tore at my skin and clothes. Finally, I could feel the clearing drawing closer as I scraped up against fewer trees.

"Good, you made it here just fine," Aro's voice practically sang.

"What do you want?" I questioned. I had no fear to show. My life dangled in front of who knows how many vampires, yet my voice didn't waver. I was doing something good, I convinced myself. I was keeping Alice and Edward from having to play this silly game too.

He ignored me, "I am truly impressed, Isabelle. You even managed to get here without the Cullens knowing. Truly marvelous, indeed!" He clapped his hands together in enjoyment.

I didn't hear any footsteps, but suddenly, he was less than a foot away, his large hands on my shoulders. They rested there lightly, years of practice I'd assume. "How does it feel, Bella? Is it alright if I call you Bella?"

"Sure," I frowned, "how does what feel?" I grumbled, my feet and arms defiantly bleeding. The tension of everyone around me made it hard to breath.

"Being a vampire, my dear!" he laughed and I caught a mere whisper to his comrades escape his lips. He must've told them to stay a distance away.

"I'm not a vampire, yet," I whispered, my own ears straining to hear.

"Oh?"

"I haven't opened my eyes yet, I haven't given into it yet."

He seemed fascinated, "really? You came all this way without knowledge of your power?"

"Yes," why was I telling him, of all people, what I couldn't tell the Cullens?

"Oh, then this will be most exciting!" he paused, "you will open your eyes for us, won't you?"

"No." my answer was clear.

"But, if you don't, then we will make Edward and Alice Cullen come along," a voice erupted from a small girl. Her voice was sharp, cutting the air like knives, warning me.

"Hmm, yes. We are giving you a bargain. Either two vampires and a hafling, that'd be you, or you as a vampire," Aro's voice was reasoning almost calming. Why was it him I felt I could trust?

"They will not be bothered again, any of them, if I come with you?"

"Yes, yes of course, Bella!"

"Do you have this much faith in her power?" the small girl asked again, just loudly enough so that I could hear. Her delicate voice was disapproving and disgusted.

"Oh, of course. Bella has proven herself truly unique as a human. The possibilities as a vampire could be endless," he laughed.

"So, Bella, do yo-"

"Alright, but you must keep your word. You must never cross any of the Cullens ever again." I felt stronger then I was or should be. I was beginning to fear though, not of Aro, not for Edward, but of what I would become.

"Good, let's get started, some guests will be here any…oh, never mind," he sighed, "they're here. Nobody take any notice of them, please." He ordered. He turned his voice to me, "now if you will?"

_I love you Edward. _My mind recited. I clenched my fists, my nails digging into my palms. Slowly, I opened my eyes. My muscles were relaxed and the rain poured.

I couldn't tell how many gasps I heard but I saw as many as fifty faces show a range of emotions. Aro's own face was frozen in shock.

"What?" their expressions confused me, but out of all the voices, I heard one that sent fear racing down my spine. Past the crowd of vampires stood Edward and his family, flabbergasted, all of their jaws dropped. He was shaking Carlisle and yelling, "her eyes? What's wrong with her eyes? Carlisle!" Carlisle stood there, unmoving, his gaze etched into my head. I had never seen him like this, so vulnerable.

Before I could take in any more, Aro grabbed my chin, less politely, and yanked my face towards him. He lifted it and his wisdom-filled eyes held mine. "My God," he breathed.

What was everyone staring at? Why was Edward so mad? But before I could ask even a single question occupying my mind, it sank in, slowly at first then rising. That's when the fire started.

_It will all begin from there._


	6. Endings

Sorry for the long wait!

----------------------------------------------

First, my knees collapsed. Then, a cold sensation swept my face, stinging my senses. The rain pounded my body. Afterwards, multiple things happened simultaneously.

One, Edward yelled for me in the distance, his angelic voice piercing my newly sensitive ears. Two, Aro lurched foreword to catch my steady descent towards the stone ground, moistening with the merciless rain. Third, someone's scream of agony shot through the steady increase of rumbling thunder. My scream? It sounded like my voice, it must've been me.

Then, I felt it. The surge of my voice reverberating in my dry throat. An excruciating pain stained the moment of my confusion. I screamed, louder this time, the torture my body was enduring amazed even the spectators as I clawed at my own skin, my clothes, hair. Everywhere. It hurt everywhere. Howling in pain I retracted into a ball on the soggy ground. No longer feeling the freezing rain, I dug my nails into flesh. At first, I bled, but the bleeding eventually ceased, my nails covered in my blood. It nauseated me, the rust; it was me that smelled of the wretched stench. I felt my body shrivel and contract deeper within my ball of my personal hell. Then the pain shot up my spin, burning my bones inside me along the way.

My tormented body broke loose of my bundle I had myself in. I pounded at the field aimlessly releasing more pain from my fists. The smell intensified and I squeezed my throbbing head unable to think. My eyes flashed through the crowd of faces, most looking away, many stone cold, reliving their own misfortunate turn. Then I caught Edward's glance. His glance would be sympathetic, right? I couldn't have been more wrong. His face was like most of the group before me, hard as stone. He did not call my name or struggle against Carlisle who had released him now. It was I that broke the stare first.

That was when I realized I was not at the climax of pain yet. Every cell, every nerve, muscle and bone felt like they were being stretched. Torn apart. My limbs felt as though they were being twisted backwards. Howling, my body acted on its own painful accord, twisting and moving like a contortionist on the muddy earth beneath me. My screams climbed still like a constant ringing echoing in my ears, a second of eternity. And it was al the more clear when my voice broke. Eyes redirected themselves to me. I hurt but I couldn't scream out.

First it was my throat, blood dripping steadily from my mouth like a leaky faucet. I'd never tasted anything so foul. Aro stared incredulously, like he'd never seen anything so horrendous. But Edward kept his face hardened. Did he know this would happen? My eyes felt watery, was I crying? I reached up with my bloody hand and wiped the liquid from the corner of my eye. Pulling my hand away a smear of fresh red blood settled on my finger. When my ears felt muffled, I didn't need to check. Following was my nose and fingernails. My senses were bleeding? Dizzy. My mind drifted as I thrashed around, the world around me growing darker, the lightning emitted the only glow. But it grew darker even still. I submitted to defeat, the pain was uncontrollable, unstoppable, until it grew into nothingness, into tranquility.

When I regained my sight, everything was how it was before. Faces frozen in fear and astonishment. There was no pain anywhere. I felt somewhat weak but I felt like I could carry myself anywhere I went.

Carefully, I stood up feeling taller. Had I grown? Yes, in some ways. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to bathe," my voice sounded unaffected by any of what I had just undergone, polite even. Even through the mess of clothes and blood I could remain calm.

Aro was taken by surprise at my sudden recovery and request. He recovered quickly, ushering a woman to step forth. She hid her body in a long burgundy cloak, her bits of brunette hair sticking out from under her wide hood that concealed her facial features.

Without a word she handed me a similar cloak, downsized. I accepted it. Nearby were the cliffs, below them, the water. As I left, nobody followed.

I smiled as soon as I hit the trees. My speed impressed me. I had traveled this fast while clinging to Edward, but to feel it firsthand is something entirely different. The sharp wind slid through my hair, my clothes flapping wildly behind me. I took in all the sights and sounds. Birds, miles away, chirping at the rain, a couple of raccoons quarrelling. But my smell failed me. The only thing I could smell was myself and the blood I dripped behind as I ran.

Making it to the cliffs, I dropped my cloak and plunged without any hesitation. Falling took mere seconds as I was soon engulfed in icy water. Emerging I peeled out of my clothes, laying them to the side on the beach. I scrubbed my skin forcefully; hands, arms, legs, face. Before I got out, I took off my wedding ring and washed it too, getting the entire residue out of the crevices. I retrieved my cloak and slipped the ring inside my pocket. I replaced my undergarments and pants, slipping the burgundy cloak overtop. I inspected myself, was I curvier?

"Bella?" Edward's voice called to me now, when I needed it least.

I needed to separate us. For him to even remotely accept my leave I had to play dumb, "who are you?"

The desired effect spread like wildfire over his face. "You don't remember me?" he searched my fingers for the ring. It was killing me. How could I do this? "Is this my punishment for hurting you?" his tone was gentle.

"N.." I stopped myself. I couldn't afford to get caught or it might cause the Cullens to get mixed up with the Volturi even more. "I have no idea what you're..." that's when I caught sight of myself in a puddle near my foot. My eyes were...red. Blood red. Irregular. So that's what he had been upset about. I dropped my statement.

The final blow, I would have to leave him like he had left me those months ago. Taking up an expression of disgust, "Humph. If I don't remember you like you think I should, then maybe I didn't care for you." I shrugged.

If there was anytime he was angelic it was nothing compared to that moment. His face hurt his eyes sad, filled with emotion. It hurt me inside, yet it was such a beautiful sight. "Bella, my Isabelle," his voice pleaded with me. It would take more on my end.

"But if you did do this to me..." here it was, the words that would stain me for life, "then maybe it's good that I don't remember you." I smiled smugly. I walked casually but briskly past him putting my hood up over my face as I went, to hide the tears that were sure to come.

This was truly the end.


	7. Welcome to the Family

_Wow I haven't released anything in so long, so I thought I'd put the next chapter up. Hope you guys will still read and comment!  
_

* * *

_I did the right thing. It's for the best. It will make life easier_…I had thought to myself as I walked noiselessly back through the forest. 

On the other side of the clearing, Aro and his entourage awaited my return. "Are you all clean now?" he asked, his eyes keeping a firm hold on mine. _Was he afraid of me?_ "Well, if everything's done here, then we'd best be off. Shame about Edward and Alice." He closed his eyes momentarily and sighed as if in a silent mourn for the failure to bring back three useful vampires instead of only just one…vampire. The thought made me, if only for a second, very happy.

When we had finally gotten back to Italy, Aro commanded four other elder vampires to assist us the rest of the way to the underground caverns, "only to be on the safe side, I wouldn't want my newest child to run into a mess so early on." He smiled pleasantly and led the five of us through the maze of sewer ways and into a vast, open room I had visited on my previous adventures to Italy.

It was thrilling me, the amount of things I could pick up on. The smells of every living creature in a certain radius, the sounds of the humans bustling around above us, the lack of feeling the damp moisture under the streets.

Finally, after reaching the large room, the four vampires escorting us dispersed and took their places in a row of seats on either side of Aro and me.

I noticed then, that there were quite a few more people in the room then I had believed there to be. It was true, that I could smell more than our presences, but I hadn't estimated it to be more then ten or twenty, but in front and beside me emerged another forty vampires, each slinking out from the darkness to an individual chair. The more that presented themselves, the more I got the feeling that I'd be dealing with the type of vampires often interpreted in movies and books.

Their faces looked on to me with cold, unenthusiastic eyes. A few locked those fierce eyes with my own, an obvious interest peaked. A quiet murmur arose, only to be silenced moments later by Aro's hand slowly ascending for quiet.

"I would like to introduce, if you hadn't been previously, to Miss Isabelle Swan. As I'm sure most of you have already realized, she is a bit different but should still be equally recognized and respected as one of us, the Volturi."

As Aro talked, my eyes scanned the crowd, a nervous twitch in my hand refusing to be calmed. Aro moved swiftly over to where I stood, "so if you will all help her get settled, then that would be truly marvelous. That is all, thank you."

Everyone dispersed quickly; a considerable amount of silent conversations drowned out and disappeared with the crowd.

"Now, Bella," I turned my attention to Aro, who signaled for me to follow his lead, "Over the next little while, I will help you when I can. You are just a new born so I'm not expecting too terribly much but once you learn the knowledge our clan has harbored, I hope that you'll come to be a fine vampire. And I'm very interested to know what you will be able to do."

He led me to a separate room and opened the large wooden door. There was no knob on the door, only a black ring that Aro used to pull open the door. I was expecting something just as old fashioned on the other side. On the other side though, was actually very modern and habitable. The room before me was considerably large, consisting of many rooms in one. Inside were living quarters, the place I would be staying, Aro informed me. There was a grand bed with a long flowing canopy in one section of the room, there was a singular dark, mohogany side table beside it and a candle sitting nicely on top of that. On the other side of the room was a fairly decent sized table with two beautifully carved chairs on either side. There were a few odd things here and there.

"It is only until you learn to control your thirst for blood. When you are able to do that, you will be able to live above ground." He smiled kindly and ushered me into the room, followed by himself. "We'll have someone brought to your room for your dinner. I only ask that you will try and keep it clean." Aro turned to leave and hovered by the door for a moment. "Starting tomorrow, I will have someone teach you how to use your increased senses and such to their full potential. Well, I must be getting back to a vampire disappearance case that is calling for my attention." He left quickly, shutting the door behind him with a soft _thump. _

Even if I was a vampire and it was only natural that I needed to feed. The thought of feeding on humans, wasn't something that interested me. The Cullen's had always fed off of animals never humans.

_I can't wait to get my hands on human flesh. _A voice echoed throughout the room. I spun my head around to look for another occupant of the room but no one was there. _Over here._ The creamy voice called out. I turned around to come face to face with someone indeed. I turned around fully, my crimson eyes wide with shock. I faced possibly the scariest vampire I would ever encounter. I stared shaking, my mouth dropped, looking at the mirror, as the mirror stared back with a smug expression engraved plastered over their face, my face.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed and don't worry, the next chapter should be up in a few days! Thanks for reading please comment!

THIS IS PURELY A FAN MADE FIC AND IS IN NO WAY ASSOCIATED WITH THE TWILIGHT SERIES BY STEPHANIE MEYER.


	8. Crimson Eyes

_

* * *

_

SO here it is, sorry for the long wait, and I do mean long, because of some moving problems and schoolwork and such I haven't been able to write much. So here it is and enjoy!

Crimson Eyes

"Yes, I understand," Aro nodded, he wasn't as enthusiastic as he usually was, and this daunted on Jane as she stood silently while he murmured quietly with Caius and Marcus. They had been discussing the problem of Bella's eyes.

"Only those who have lived as long as us and have had tremendous amounts of fresh mortal blood are graced with the true eyes of a vampire. She is merely a newborn and yet she was gifted, by whatever force unbeknownst to us, with the eyes of the elders." Marcus's lips didn't move, but Aro and his comrade Caius nodded at each appropriate time when recognition was necessary.

"This is true, but I knew that Bella would have a most peculiar outcome," Aro's usual singsong tone was back as a frail smile was pulled across his face.

Back in her room, Bella stood gawking at the mirror. Hair, nose, eyes, ears, mouth, they all belonged to me, but that was certainly not me staring back. The crimson eyes taunting me, the smug, over-confident look playing out on her face, my face, I stared for hours, trying to figure out this phenomenon.

The door opened and I found myself greeting Aro without even turning to see if it was he who actually entered. I would have to get used to being able to sense these things.

"How have you been, my dear?" Aro extended a hand and a smile in my direction, his smile tightening the already stretched thin skin on his face around his high cheekbones. The confusion must have been plain on my face because he quickly added, "It's been over twenty-six hours since I last saw you."

"Wh...What do you mean?" I hesitantly took his hand in a state of confusion.

"It will take some getting used to but, when you live as long as us, years are short, days and hours shorter, and minutes are almost non-existent. You'll get used to it after a while, young one. After all, you are but a new born and have much to experience." He dropped my hand gently and it fell to my side as he opened the door once more. He began to glide out before temporarily stopping to look back at me, his eyes a darker shade of crimson, "Could I interest you in some dinner?"

Oh no. I knew I'd have to face this barrier sooner or later, but I don't think I've mentally prepared myself for what lies ahead. The Cullens would never accept the fact that dining on human blood is the path you should take. Cullens. The word of taboo and yet there I had thought of them my breath didn't quite falter. True, I had no use for breathing, but breathing being a necessity just prior to my current life was normal and I felt the need to feel my lungs against my ribs. Edward assured me the feeling of needing to do such pointless things would soon fade over time. Again. Another taboo word on the tip of my tongue but my palms and brow remain don't become clammy.

I nodded my consent and followed Aro down the opposite hallway I had come. If I was going to forget the Cullens then I would have to go against them all together. The sooner I disobeyed their rules, the sooner I could become someone different. We walked down a long corridor, the walls, opening up from narrow hallways becoming wider, more inviting as the stones that made up the walls turned into painted walls as we entered another room through dark mahogany doors.

Inside was a room with walls painted a beautiful golden with speckled darker shades of gold sponged onto the walls. It was an open room, very large, with various pictures lining the walls. There were paintings of the great Italian wonders; the Coliseum of Rome, the calming waterways of Venice, and various views from higher perspectives. Mingled in with those pictures were maps with highlighted routes and alleyways.

As Aro led me further into the room, I became more anxious to see who my meal would include. I clenched the fabric of my robe at my sides. Aro immediately noticed the change in my stance for he lightly placed his frail, white hand on my shoulder, wisdom in his eyes from many centuries of experience.

"Be patient, my sweet Bella, we will be there in a moment." I didn't exactly know where "there" was until the floor suddenly gave way, lowering from the well lit room to an even lower level somewhere in the darkness beneath us. I watched the light retract into the distance as we were lowered even still. It was only after Aro removed his hand gracefully from my shoulder that I had noticed that we had come to a halt in our decent.

"Here we are." For being very old, Aro moved with the elegance of any noble with an air about him of gentle superiority. Once I was fully around of my surroundings, my eyes adjusting in an instant, I saw ahead of us two magnificent double doors of gleaming wood and nickel brushed handles that curled up where they connected to the doors. Surely, Aro would not be able to pull such tall, grandeur doors; even being a vampire they looked very stubborn. But the worry was entirely all my own as we neared the doors, they were opened from the inside, though the doorman was nowhere in sight.

I hadn't seen such a beautiful room, since, well, forever. Even though the room was dimly lit and was made mostly of stone, this room held a comfortable atmosphere and a hint of something else. Inside this room, were gorgeous vaulted ceilings, housing a luminous brass chandelier of large proportions with dozens of candles burning dully overhead. Square columns spread out every few feet lined the walls, climbing all the way to the ceilings, concealing dark shadows between each. Assuming behind the columns were just walls, I continued to gawk at the grand room. A few feet in front of us were stairs followed by another level just a foot or so lower then we were standing. The stairs lined the whole room, beginning about six or seven feet before each column. Candles were mounted on each square column along with one on either side of the door we had entered, held up by gothic, brass sconces. On the other side of the room was another door identical to the one we had entered from.

I had thought us to be alone when Aro, in a polite and warming voice rang out, "Good evening everyone."

From where I had thought there to be nothing but walls in the shadows between each column emerged twenty or so male and female vampires all wearing a robe, some more modest then others. They were colored and decorated with different fabrics and patterns but each carried the same simple design.

"Well, Bella, tonight you have your first meal," as if on cue, the doors opened once more as I moved aside just in time to face thirty-odd civilians and tourists entering the room with numerous expressions. My heart sank; it was either fully a vampire or not at all here in the presence of the Volturi.

The tourists and others in the crowd were ushered in by two burly looking men, both very stern in the face. The emotions went from innocent curiosity to sheer terror. I couldn't help but wonder what might possibly have been to these poor people. I couldn't possibly harm any one of them, but my stomach disagreed and turned inside my stomach.

"_You must do this, if not they will feel insulted. If that happens then they might go after the Cullens too," _A voice inside growled threateningly. _"Satisfy them and they will be content with only you, if your contribution is not large enough they will need to involve more people. Do this, if not for yourself, then for them."_ I hoped with all my heart that I would dislike the taste of blood as I had beforehand. But breathing in through my nose said otherwise.

"You may choose first since it is your first time, who would you like?" Aro indicated towards the crowd now looking intently at me, along with twenty pairs of immortal eyes. Their glares bore into my skin and I searched the crowd.

One man, tall, about six foot, stood slightly above the rest, caught my attention. His evenly tanned skin and charcoal black hair indicated that he was a local, his equally dark eyes, locked with mine. I didn't want this, but my throat and nose disagreed with me. Taking in the fresh scent of something indescribably sweet caught my nose and intoxicated my senses. I lifted my hand slowly, and pointed to the towering Italian, "I would like him," and Aro nodded his head slowly.

Slowly I was being dragged in by some unknown force, something was changing inside of me and somehow….it didn't particularly feel bad.

* * *

Wow, so that was it, the next chapter will be up in a few days, please don't forget to rate and comment.

Can't wait for the movie, coming out Dec. 12th and the final book Aug. 4th. THIS IS FANMADE AND IS IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM RELATED TO THE ACTUAL WORKS OF STEPHANIE MEYER.


	9. Changes

Aro appeared before the young man, not but in his twenties, and ushered him forward. The closer he got to me, the more I realized how handsome he really was. He had broad shoulders, a gentle face, and deep eyes. He towered over me where I stood and I could hear his heartbeat quicken, his hands clammy.

Twenty sets of eyes followed all of my movements, expectant. My mouth salivated and I swallowed trying to rid myself of looking desperate. Slowly, I took a step towards the man, trying not to be too hasty with my movements. His eyes didn't stray; he kept himself looking straight at me, his expressionless face unnerving and strong. _Did he know what was going to happen to him?_

_It's do or die. Kill him. Do it now!_ The voice snarled and growled deep inside my mind. Erasing all thoughts of the Cullens and knowing that this was finalizing my betrayal, I cupped his head in my hands, and smiled gently. I pulled him down towards me and hesitated as I drew closer to his neck. I could hear his heart pumping swiftly, his veins pulsing temptingly.

_This is not entertaining enough, _the voice inside mused, _give him a nice expression._

Following my inner orders, I instead, pulled his whole face closer, avoided his neck. I didn't dare look around at the faces; I knew how they would react to my obvious discomfort in biting a human. In an instant, before I knew what I was doing, my body moved on its own, my eyes shut. When I opened them his tanned face was not even an inch away from my face, his eyes dancing and scared. We were kissing.

In a moment of satisfaction, I pulled away for a mere second then back again, this time, to his neck. I penetrated the skin and felt the blood, so moist, so warm, so…inviting, and flow off of my tongue and down my throat. The sensations that hit me were too much for me to take in, but I refused to release my victim. I would not chicken out now. I couldn't. As the blood drained from this innocent man, he sunk to the floor slowly, and I sunk down too, gracefully, never removing my mouth from the base of his neck. His voice chocked and cracked but the words wouldn't go beyond him throat.

Finally, full, I stood, gently wiping off my lips. I looked to approving, hungry eyes. Suddenly, screams echoed all around, as the tourists scrambled and fled towards the door. Instantly, the rest of the Volturi scattered, finding their own victims and taking them down swiftly without strain. One by one, they finished their meals and rose. When all had risen, not a mortal was left, not a drop of blood spilt.

It wasn't much different from the horror movies seen on television where the vampire tempts the unsuspecting human then feeds on them. Though it was less messy, a lot swifter, and less running down corridors in a creepy, old mansion trying to escape. I was full, and content, realizing that this wasn't so much a slaughtering massacre, as it was just a meal. It was all just a food chain, right? Cow eats feed, human eats cow, vampire eats human. That wasn't so different then eating to survive, was it?

I was surrounded moments later, by the Volturi, statements of praise and welcome, thrown my way. Aro, stood beside me, his hand on my shoulder, like a proud father might, without saying a word, just smiling.

I wonder if Edward knew. If he knew that I had done something against the rules, something that even he would not do. I was sad that I had given in where he could be strong, but what options did I have. This was the price I had to pay for their safety. This was the price I had to pay to keep things in balance. I couldn't protect Jacob, and I wasn't about to lose Edward. He will never understand why I did this, why I had to do this. But I will grin and bear such things.

Later that evening I retreated back to my room and sat on the couch. Revisiting my previous actions, I felt repulsed and disgusted with myself. I had actually come to accept the fact that I would have to feed on living humans. What was wrong with me? This shouldn't be happening; I should be filled with grief and sorrow for loss of my Edward, for my only chance at living an acceptable life. But I ruined any chance of that when I had fed, and enjoyed it. I was changing too quickly, too abruptly. The only choice I have is to accept it or deny it.

Maybe when I'm Aro's age I might truly regret my decision, but this is now. And right now, it is wrong, but it is something I could live with.


End file.
